


Threads

by SlytherinRockstar



Category: The Witcher, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, Husbands, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRockstar/pseuds/SlytherinRockstar
Summary: Geralt wants to show Jaskier he's not merely a convenience.He does this through the medium of bracelets and threads!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fiction after a long time so please be gentle. I've read a lot of fics and watched the tv series but haven't played the game or read the books. Hope you enjoy!

Witchers don't know much about how to create art. 

I mean it's not a surprise,what with the deadly childhood training that few survive ,the constantly fighting monsters and learning to face the persistent hatred from the world. Doesn't leave a whole lot of room for art and making things just for the sake of it , without a purpose. 

But Jaskier is all creation himself. He weaves songs and words and draws in the dirt with a stick and threads out embroidery in his clothing whenever he can spare coin for the thread. 

Geralt had given him practical gifts initially. And Jaskier loves it as he does with his heart all open and filled with trust. But Geralt feels that the bard sometimes feels that he is a convenience to Geralt. Despite the numerous reassurances Geralt gives through mumbled words and persistent kisses. 

So Geralt wants to give him something pretty he made. Jaskier is not a convenience and he deserves to know Geralt's love is sincere and more. 

He does know how to braid though. He can braid his hair when it gets unbearably hot and he can't be bothered to cut it.  
It takes a bit of planning. Distracting his husband in all but name while he buys thick thread in the small shop in the small town they've found themselves in. 

It takes a few tries, unfinished disordered attempts while Jaskier sleeps on the other side of the fire.  
But after a month,it is done. 

Red ,yellow and green all weaved together in strong thread bundles with ties at the end to tie to his husband's wrist. 

He's hesitant at first though. Sits on the gift fora couple of days mustering up courage. 

They're a few days from the next town over,Jaskier strumming his lute distractedly , relaxing himself more than carrying a song. He sits down and gets his attention.  
"I made this for you",he says , bringing out the small bracelet.  
"What? You made it? I don't understand you secretive man you never told me you knew how to! Put it on me it's beautiful, it looks like a garden weaved together!"  
And Jaskier is a thousand times happier than Geralt imagined in his dreams and he hurries to follow the command given.  
Wrapping the bracelet on his wrist,tying the ends securely but not too tight. 

"This is beautiful. You know now you've revealed your secret you can't pretend you don't know anything anymore Mr surly. "  
"Hmm" Geralt grunts ,fully prepared to shower his love in colors and threads.  
"Kiss me" Jaskier demands and Geralt smiles and follows him without questioning ,like he always does .  
Jaskier always leads him right anyway.


End file.
